New Game + (XC1)
New Game + is unlocked after beating the final boss in Xenoblade Chronicles. What Carries Over? * Character Levels * Character Arts * Character Skills and Affinity Coins * Party Affinity * Gold * Items equipped when the game is cleared are automatically carried over * 30 weapons selected are carried over * 30 from each category of armour selected are carried over * 60 materials selected are carried over * All other items (gems, collectables, etc.) except Key Items are carried over without restriction * Achievement Records * Collectopaedia (destinations not reached will initially be hidden) * Monado III. Note, none of the Monados will carry over if the Monado III is not equipped or selected to carry over when a game is finished. * Tutorials (game will no longer pause to reintroduce a new tutorial) What Doesn't Carry Over? * Key Items * Achievement Trials * Affinity Chart * Heart-to-Heart progress * Quests * Geography (Maps, geography, and landmarks) * Unique Monster progress * Colony 6 Reconstruction Other Changes * The New Game + file will have a crown in the upper left corner of the picture. * Affinity Coins can be re-earned by killing Unique Monsters, as all of them have re-spawned and reset from the previous file. * Since Shulk carries over the True Monado, he will not receive the original nor will he receive his Junk Sword in the next playthrough. He will begin the game fighting with the True Monado (assuming it was equipped when the previous playthrough was finished). During the final battle of the normal playthrough preceding the first New Game+, the Monado III automatically replaces one of the Replica Monados Shulk is wielding, knowing that the standard Replica Monado will not be obtained during New Game+ contrary to the other Replica Monado obtained as quest rewards. * The original Monado will appear in the Weapon Dev. Lab. * Characters, except Fiora, will start the game appearing in the equipped armour, level, arts (including levels) and affinity they had when the previous playthrough was finished. * In the Battle of Sword Valley with Dunban and his comrades, Dunban will appear and fight with his carried over equipment (including his sword rather than the Monado). However, Dunban's sword will have the Monado's ring (which displays the Monado's current active power) as well as its beam of light "attached" to his sword for the sake of the cutscene. The party will automatically be given the Monado Enchant status. Mumkhar will appear in his Mechon form rather than his original Homs form and Dickson will appear in his normal clothing instead of his Homs armour. Interestingly enough, when Dunban drops the Monado in agony during the Mechon attack on Colony 9, it will be the same Monado that Shulk was wielding at the start of the game and not his own sword, this is only for the purpose of the cutscene. *Numerous cutscenes will play out with the armor and weapons carried over from before New Game +, sometimes even outright negating armor and weapons as they where supposed to have been used, such as any weapon used by Dunban during the battle of sword valley and the defense of colony 9 keeping the blue neon ring that the Monado has near the hilt of his weapons, the Junk Sword being replaced by Shulks Monado, being deflected by Mechon armor during the defence of colony 9, Melia in the High Entia Tomb without her Empress Mask despite bringing her hand up to remove the mask, after releasing the true power of the Monado by removing its shackles and freeing Zanza, and Shulks Monado will miraculously turn into the Monados Second Form before reverting back to Shulks Monado during the battle. * Fiora will start in her original form with the level, equipment, and arts she had when she left the party (which can all be completely leveled) acting almost as a completely different entity. However, she will still have her Mechon appearance when she rejoins the party in the last third of the game. Non-re-obtainable items Some weapons and armour cannot be re-obtained during a New Game+. They will be lost forever if they are not equipped or selected when starting a New Game+. Weapons * Monado III, if not equipped or selected from a second New Game+ playthrough and beyond. * Standard Replica Monado only obtained during a normal playthrough. * Scrap Driver, initial Reyn's weapon during a normal playthrough. * Anti-Mechon Glaive, Dunban's weapon when he rejoins the party during a normal playthrough. * Mechonis Swords, initial Mecha-Fiora's weapon during a normal playthrough. * Rayon Pike, if the Ether Mine Collection has been already completed. * Cosmic Nibbler, if the Sword Valley Collection has been already completed. Armour * Middle Gear, Armour, Gauntlets, Leggings, and Boots, the whole initial armour set of Reyn. * Round Cap, Top, Gloves, Bottoms, and Shoes, the whole initial armour set of Sharla. * General's Cap, Attire, Gauntlets, Belt, and Boots, the whole initial armour set of Dunban. * Top, Gloves, and Shoes, three pieces of the initial armour set of Riki. * Crest Shoes, from the initial armour set of Melia. * Ether Goggles, Frame, Arms, Boosters, and Nemesis Drones, the whole initial armour set of Mecha-Fiora. Category:XC1 Mechanics